Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio processing, and, in particular, to an electronic device and audio playing method capable of perform audio decoding and playback by using a modulator-demodulator (modem).
Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs have become widely used. Due to limited resources, the decoding of audio files in conventional mobile devices is usually performed by a central processing unit (CPU) or a digital signal processor (DSP). However, the components such as the CPU or DSP may have huge power consumption while performing audio decoding. When a user uses a conventional mobile device only to play audio files, the battery of the conventional mobile device may exhaust rapidly if the CPU or DSP is kept working. Accordingly, an electronic device is needed to effectively lower the power consumption needed to play the audio files. In addition, in the technology of using a DSP to perform audio decoding, the power consumption of the CPU can be reduced to a certain level. However, since the CPU is still required to control the playing of the audio files, the CPU still has a certain level of power consumption. Moreover, the hardware cost may be increased due to an extra DSP.